muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Boredom Juice
Boredom Juice is a poison used by the Gorgs for eliminating garden pests. After a couple sniffs, anyone who smells it becomes bored stiff -- they become rigid, glassy-eyed, and drone "Boring," in a drawn-out, monotone tone in response to anything In "Bored Stiff", after Junior says he can't bring himself to spray the Fraggles with boredom juice, Pa Gorg demonstrates how "easy" it is and sprays the Rock with boredom juice to get rid of the Fraggles. Wembley, Red and Mokey are all waiting for Gobo, standing by the entrance to the Gorg's Garden and start sniffing the air, trying to identify the smell. In mid-discussion and in unison, the effects of the poison hit them. They choke, whistle a short tune and then snap rigid, falling back against the rock wall, as stiff as a board -- bored stiff. After a few moments, Gobo looks into Kissing Rock to check on his friends, seeing them leaning up against the wall. To remove any doubt of the Boredom Juice's effectiveness, all three mindlessly chant "Bor-ing." Junior looks into the rock to see the three Fraggles are now bored stiff and feels terrible about it. After Gobo unsuccessfully tries to "un-bore" his friends by mentioning things that interest them, getting replies of "boring," from all three, he races off into the garden to get the cure from Junior Gorg. Meanwhile, Junior is suffering from a conscience crisis about using boredom juice on any more of the Fraggles. He decides to get rid of the juice, dumping the contents of the spray can on a flower in the garden. The flower itself becoming bored stiff when he does so. Gobo notices the cure, which Junior put in his shoe, but not where Junior poured out the boredom juice. Junior tries to greet Gobo, causing Gobo to change course and run past Junior, stopping right next to the flower to yell to Junior that "It'll take more than boredom juice to get rid of Fraggles." Gobo is drawn to the smell of the boredom juice and sniffs the flower a couple times and like his friends becomes bored stiff. Junior rushes over to Gobo with a too-late warning that the flower was where he dumped the boredom juice. After verbally trying to decide whether he dared defy his father and hearing Gobo's response of "boring" Junior decides to help cure Gobo. Following the instructions, Junior dances with a bowl on his head and sings "Whoops! Feelin' Better!". The cure works, and Gobo and Junior decide to help one another; Junior to get his parents to leave the Fraggles alone and Gobo to learn the song and dance Junior used, so he can go un-bore his friends. After formulating a plan, Junior Gorg tells Ma and Pa Gorg that he is dying of boredom, and goes through the motions as though he had smelled boredom juice. As he falls to the ground, he lands next to the flower that he had earlier poured the boredom juice on. A couple of sniffs later and Junior Gorg becomes bored stiff. Gobo realizes that he is the only one left who can save his friends and Junior Gorg. He retrieves a bowl from the picnic basket that he and his friends had earlier. Gobo returns to Junior, puts the bowl on his head and sings "Whoops! Feelin' Better!" which snaps Junior out of it. He joins in singing, which is loud enough to be heard inside Kissing Rock. The song "un-bores" Wembley, Mokey and Red, and all four Fraggles join in singing. At the end of the episode, they realize that Fraggles and Gorgs can work together to help each other. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fraggle Rock Culture